Gaz
Appearance Though her dress style is vaguely Gothic in appearance, Gaz has never been established as an actual goth, something which has been stated by Jhonen Vasquez himself. Coincidentally, Gaz's clothing style bears a strong resemblance to that of Pepito the Antichrist, another creation of Jhonen's. Around Gaz's neck is a necklace in the shape of a stylized human skull. When she was younger, she still wore a black dress but had a bow in her hair. The most unique characteristics about Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and takes on the ominous appearance of a mouth with fangs (a stylized version of a bob cut). Her eyes are almost always closed or squinting, but when they are open, her eyes have been shown to be an amber color. In the Pilot, her eyes are blue with the exception of being brown/amber in one scene. She opens her eyes when she is surprised, enraptured or really angry (she opens one eye occasionally when she makes a point). In season two of the show, Gaz's head was remodeled to be more angular, like her brother's head, when facing forward towards the camera, rather than having a round shape (though she had the rounder shape when she was younger and in the non-canon video game Nicktoons: MLB). Her head seems to be large compared to normal human beings, but she accuses Dib (like almost every character) of having a big head. As the series goes on, she gets taller, and even has some facial changes, but her voice doesn't change much. Personality Gaz is best known for her creepy, dark, cynical and antisocial nature, along with some of her obsessions that include pizza and video games. Those who interfere with her and certain things she enjoys will enrage her and she will vow to make things very unpleasant for them. A prime example of this vengeful nature was seen in the episode "Game Slave 2": when an egocentric gamer called Iggins took the last Game Slave 2 in stock at the mall that was rightfully hers; Gaz singlehandedly stalked and terrorized Iggins until he surrendered the Game Slave 2 to her. Gaz tends to care little for most people (especially those who bother her), and generally regards human interaction as nothing more than a means to an end. On the other hand, she seems to express a particular hatred for her older brother Dib, who constantly annoys her. Aside from eating pizza and gaming, she verbally abuses her brother at most given opportunities for bothering her. She also gives him no special treatment if he incurs her wrath: If anything, she is even more eager to inflict pain on him than on anyone else for doing so. Although she is usually angry and bitter most of the time, her few interests have been known to coax a more positive side out of her. Category:Invader Zim Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Siblings Category:Goths Category:Purple Category:Black Category:10 year olds Category:12 year olds Category:Goth girls Category:Purple hair Category:Emos Category:Mexican Characters Category:Tomboys Category:LGBT characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Revival/Reunion Category:Lovers Category:Love Interests Category:Cartoon Characters Category:14 year olds